Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical forceps. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an electrosurgical forceps that utilizes a combined modality cutting electrode to sever tissue that has been electrosurgically treated.
Description of Related Art
Electrosurgical forceps (e.g., open and closed style forceps) that are configured to electrosurgically treat tissue and, subsequently, sever the treated tissue are well known in the art. For example, both open and closed style forceps may utilize a knife blade or a cutting electrode to sever electrosurgically treated tissue. While such electrosurgical forceps may work well in a number of applications, one or more drawbacks may be associated with these cutting mechanisms. For example, the knife blade may dull over time. Moreover, collateral damage to tissue resulting from thermal spread when the cutting electrode is being utilized to sever electrosurgically treated tissue is sometimes unavoidable.